Time, and Silence, is Golden
by Me.Vicky
Summary: Think of these as love poems, Mori POV. HaruhixMori Disclaimer: I only WISH I owned Ouran Host.
1. Chapter 1

In the end, no words were needed. Which suited him just fine.

In the beginning, she had just been a strange boy. Then, an even stranger girl.

At first, they had hardly acknowledged each other. Barely even crossed paths.

Then, something happened. A glance, perhaps a casual touch.

Suddenly, it began to broaden and broaden. Secret brushes, lingering stares, soft kisses.

Afterwards, a hidden smile. A silent word of love.

Soon, even that was not enough. She begged him for more, more, more.

Time and time again, he had to stop himself from going too far. Taking them too deep.

Always, she would lead him on, taking him into new places. New feelings.

One night, everything became too much. They gave in.

Yet, it didn't tear them apart. It just brought them closer.

Once it came to light, he didn't say anything. How could he?

Frequently now, he just let Haruhi do the talking. She was good at that.

As always, he was good at one thing. Being silent.

Forever, it seemed, until they ran out of questions and accusations. With nothing more to say, they left.

Finally, even Mitsukuni left. Would he ever forget those eyes?

Later, when everyone had gone, she looked him in the eye. She asked him.

"When can we be together, Takashi?"

At last, he responded. He opened his arms, and she ran to embrace him.

In the end, no words were needed. All he needed…was her.


	2. Chapter 2

Once upon a time, I wrote a poem for her. About her.

It wasn't very good. But I wrote it anyways

And kept it in my bookbag, tucked away: a secret.

When I looked at her and she didn't notice, I would

Think about my poem and it would make me smile.

Then, one day, after Hosting was done,

She appeared by my side, holding a creased piece of paper.

My poem for her.

"I found this on the ground next to your bag, Mori-senpai.

Did you write this?"

What can I say? Nothing, as usual. I can only nod, and hold my breath.

And then, she lays a warm hand on my arm. "This is really good!

You should try writing more, Mori-senpai." And she smiles at me.

Now I keep a notebook, and I write in it every once in a while.

Someday, maybe she'll read it, and she'll smile at me like that again.

I can only hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Once upon a time

There was a lonely prince

Who lived in a castle

On a mountain, all alone.

The prince had nobody to talk to

And so, he never spoke.

Day and night, he sat

By the window, watching the sky

And every time he saw

The first star of the evening

He would whisper a silent wish

Into the still night air.

One afternoon, as he gazed out the window

Watching and waiting for the star to appear

A dark figure appeared on the horizon,

Coming straight for the castle.

What was it? The prince could not tell.

He could only sit and watch the figure draw near.

At last, he could see the face of the one

Who had come from so far away:

A…princess? Yes, a princess

With long, dark hair and eyes like the stars at night.

Gently she took his hand

And said, "I am Haruhi. I heard your wish. I've come to be with you."

Now Prince Mori and Princess Haruhi

Sit together at the window every night

And together, they wish for something different…

What could it be, I wonder?

-=+=-

Author's Notes: I'm fascinated by the idea of Mori as the "Lonely Prince" character, and I'm also interested in the idea of Princess rescues Prince. Maybe there's a story here?

I'm glad y'all like these poems! Super-Special-Awesome thank you to: duckie lover 151, Ife, Sergeant LemoOon, Scherherazade, Doodahday258, and -Yuuki-Fukushima- for reviewing! You've kept up my spirits on many a dark day here at college!

And remember, children: I love you all. Kisses!


	4. Chapter 4

At first, I didn't get it. Haruhi was just a stranger, a foreign concept, some guy I didn't know.

And there was something _off _about him; that was all I understood.

Then, like a flash, it came to me: He's a _she_.

How did I know?

Maybe it was the way her body moved against (away from) Tamaki's body.

Maybe it was the way her eyes widened as she reached for me,

Maybe it was the way her voice cracked in panic as she called my name: _Mori-Senpai!_

But I suddenly knew. And then my world changed.

I threw my chair back, flew to her and swept her from his arms, and up, up, up into the sunlight.

As I bounded across the floor, I was suddenly unsure.

_No, it can't be, Haruhi is a boy just like me._

But one look into those startled eyes told me everything I needed to know.

As I lifted her above my head, safely out of harm's way (Tamaki's grip), I was plunged into chaos.

_How, what, why? Why would she…what will she…how does she…_

And then, our eyes connected, and there was stillness.

For a moment and forever, we stared into each other's souls,

With the wind and the rosepetals and the whiteness around us.

I held her there, gently, staring up at her. Now, there were more questions to be answered,

More reasons to be confused, more strangeness to overcome

But at that moment, I knew all I needed to know about Haruhi.

-=+=-

Author's Notes: SORRY SORRY SORRY! Since my last update, I had midterms for nigh on two weeks, AND I tried to write during fall break, but I was STILL too busy studying for ANOTHER midterm (I have yet to take it) so I'm sorry I haven't posted anything…but I still know you exist, and I'm working night and day to put out at least two chapters of each of my stories, okay?

Feels good to get that off my chest. I hope none of you (read: all five of you) weren't distressed by my lack of posting, and I'll try to give fair warning before another dry spell (twenty days counts as a dry spell, yes?) Okay, so don't forget to R&R, and I love you all, for reals. Kisses!


End file.
